The Children of Death
by LifeByMoonlight
Summary: Nico meets Anubis/Walt and becomes confused when he explains that he's not Thanatos. Pre-Son of Sobek (because Nico knows everything before everyone else). T to be safe, probably actually K.
1. Chapter 1 - I Meet Another God of Death

Nico had thought his day was confusing before he remembered that nothing is ever just a story. He had walked out of his cabin in the wee hours of the morning only to be kissed by a very drunk Percy and then an equally drunk Jason. Then the two older looking demigods started making out and Nico decided he'd better just shadow travel away from the inebriated heroes. After that Nico needed to just walk somewhere where he wasn't likely to be found by other demigods. He decided that Brighton Beach was probably a good bet and decided that as long as he was on a beach before dawn he might as well stay and see the sun rise.

Walt and Anubis jointly decided it was time to get out of Brooklyn House when the ankle-biters' picture started coming to life at two in the morning. Part of them felt guilty leaving the others to deal with the deadly artwork, but it probably wouldn't take very long anyway and they really needed some air. They decided that maybe they should change it up and go to Brighton Beach, at least it would make it harder to find them. They hailed a cab and got to the beach not long after.

They were walking along the beach when they noticed a teenaged boy with an incredibly strong aura of death around him.  
_

Nico looked up to see a very startled looking teenager stairing at him. Then he saw this guy's aura and was sure that his expression mirrored that of the other.

"Thanatos?" Nico asked, fairly sure that that wasn't the correct answere, but knowing it at least gave the conversation a starting point.

"Who?" asked the stranger.

"I didn't think so, but that does raise the questions, who are you and how do you have such a similar aura to myself?" Nico said instead of answering the question.

"I'll answer the second first and then you answer the same questions," Walt/Anubis offered.

"Deal," Nico said.

"I host the Egyptian god Anubis, god of death and doorways and funerals etc. Because of this the answer to who am I is a little more difficult. I am Walt a magician of the House of Life and the eye of Anubis. That means that Anubis and I are essentially one person, so I am also Anubis which basically means I get confused about what name to tell people and I tend to refer to myself in plurals," Walt/Anubis explained. Nico just stared at him for a moment.  
"Sorry, I was just trying to process what you said," Nico apologised,"I should probably tell you about myself then."  
"I am Nico Di Angelo, King of Ghosts, demigod son of Hades the greek god of the underworld. And to answer your earlier question Thanatos is the greek god with basically the same job description as you," Nico explained," I thought you must be him because he's the only other person I know who has such a similar aura, excluding my father of course."  
Walt looked like he had a massive headache and his aura changed significantly.  
"What's happening?"Nico asked alarmed.  
"Anubis just went into shock and separated from me slightly. My being his host is all that's keeping me alive," Walt explained through gritted teeth. Nico rushed over and touched him feeding his life-force. He quickly changed tactics when he saw what exactly the problem was.  
"You're missing a sixth of your soul," he said.  
"What?" apparently that statement had snapped Walt and Anubis together again, because Walt stopped dying.  
"There's a chunk of your soul missing," Nico said again.  
"You said a sixth, but the soul comes in five pieces," Walt/Anubis said.  
"If you tell me what those pieces are I could probably tell you which one you're missing most of," Nico offered.  
"There's your personality, your true name, your heart which is a record of all the good and bad you've done in your life, your shadow which is the blueprint for the rest of your soul, and your life-force," Walt/Anubis said.  
"Ah," Nico said smiling, "That would explain it. You're missing most of your life-force. Also, I keep referring to you as Walt/Anubis in my head and I suspect you do to. I suggest that you choose a name to call the mesh of yourselves by and ask people to call you that. It would probably be less confusing for everyone and it would almost definitely help you think of yourself as one person."  
"Thanks!"they said, "On a different topic, I think we should keep each other a secret from our respective sides."  
"I was just about to say the same thing,"Nico said seriously,"When they do find out about each other they're gonna kill me because you're not the only ones I'm keeping secret from them, but I agree that it needs to stay secret for as long as possible."  
"Deal then,"Walt/Anubis said holding out their hand to shake on it.


	2. I'm Horribly Murdered By Annabeth

"So you remember that Egyptian magician named Carter that you met? Well, I just met his sister and we killed a Greek/Egyptian fusion god together," Annabeth said as she walked towards Percy, "Also, he's in a lot of trouble because he didn't tell Sadie about you." Nico knew he should have kept his mouth shut, he really didn't know why he didn't, but he spoke up.  
"I see you've met the Egyptians then," he said. The whole room fell silent.  
"It would seem that Carter Kane isn't the only one in trouble," Annabeth said dangerously.  
"Are you omniscient or something, cause you always seem to know people before we do?" Percy asked. Nico considered answering with 'What can I say, death is universal,' but he knew he'd better just tell the truth.  
"No, I was walking on Brighton Beach ..."Nico started, but was interrupted.  
"When did you go walking on Brighton Beach?" Annabeth asked.  
"About two months ago, that night when Percy and Jason got smashed," Annabeth raised her eyebrows at that one, "And they ran into me at two am as I was leaving my cabin and kissed me." Annabeth gave Percy a dangerous look while Percy just looked genuinely confused.  
"I must have been really smashed because I don't remember that at all," he said with that same bewildered look on his face.  
"Well you should probably talk to Jason about it because when I left for Brighton Beach you two were making out," Nico said.  
"No wonder Jason's been acting differently around me lately," Percy said, "Every time he looks at me he gets this look on his face and starts making out with Piper."  
"You're distracting from the point Nico," Annabeth said, "This isn't the first time you've kept important information from us."  
"I do it for your own protection!" he said quickly, "Besides, it was his idea!"  
"Who's?" Percy asked.  
"I don't know what name he's going by," Nico said.  
"Likely story," Annabeth said.  
"He's technically two people so I suggested that he come up with another name that both bits of him go by so that he feels more like one person rather than two!" he explained. Everyone just looked confused.  
"One part was a magician named Walt Stone and the other was a god named Anubis. They can't live independently so they have to try not to separate which is why I suggested that they choose another name for both of them and I don't know what name he's going by," he explained while no one was attacking him.

"CARTER KANE!"  
"Uh-oh Carter, what did you do this time?" Aswad (formerly Walt/Anubis) said.  
"No idea," he confessed.  
"CARTER KANE, YOU BETTER HAVE A REALLY REALLY GOOD REASON FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THE GREEKS!" Sadie yelled and Carter winced. Aswad cleared his throat and looked a little sheepish.  
"Don't be to hard on Carter," he said.  
"And why the hell not?!" Sadie said dangerously.  
"Because he's not the only one who's met the greeks," Aswad said cringing, "At least now I know how that Nico kid probably feels right now."  
"Nico?" both the Kanes asked.  
"Yes, the son of Hades, the greek god of the underworld," he explained.  
"And when did you meet this Nico?" Sadie asked.  
"About two months ago when the ankle-biter's pictures came to life," he admitted, "Nico's the one who suggested I change my name."  
"And when exactly were you planning on telling us this?" Sadie asked.  
"When someone else met them, Nico and I agreed that neither side were ready to meet each other. Now apparently we are," he said, "It would have come out sooner if Carter had told you about Percy." Then Aswad thought of something.  
"Sadie would you make me a rainbow please?" he asked seemingly out of nowhere.  
"Okay," Sadie said confusedly.  
"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Nico Di Angelo," Aswad said and threw a strange coin into the rainbow Sadie was making for him. Then the back of a black haired head appeared in the rainbow and Sadie squawked and almost dropped the rainbow. The guy whose head they had been staring at turned around and smiled.  
"See Percy, here's the guy I was telling you about," he said.  
"Hey Nico, thanks for the advice by the way, it helped a lot. I've changed my name to Aswad," he said, "I've got Carter and Sadie here with me."  
"Ah, that explains your excellent timing then," Nico said.  
"Ya, Sadie showed up yelling, it was terrifying,"Aswad said.  
"I get you there, I'm just glad I wasn't reachable when Percy recovered from his amnesia and found out that I had been lying about not knowing him," Nico said.  
"You would have been even more dead if I had gotten my hands on you," Annabeth said.  
"Considering the Judo flip you gave Percy when you saw him again I'll have to agree with you on that one," Nico said, "Anyway, I think now would be a good time to retreat Aswad. If Sadie is anything like Annabeth then you're about to be murdered horribly." Aswad and Nico both took his advice immediately.


	3. Nico is Even More Dead

"Nico, who were you just talking to?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. Nico gulped.  
"Thanatos," he replied praying to all the gods he knew that she would believe him.  
"Really," she said, his praying obviously not paying off. He decided that the wisest course of action was to shadow travel to Europe, so that's exactly what he did. He was not going to be able to go back to the states for a while.

"Percy! We need to call a meeting!" Annabeth shouted.  
"Alright, I'll start rounding people up," he said.

"Nico has been withholding information again," Annabeth said, "I caught him talking to someone and when I asked who he was talking to he lied. When I pressed him about it he shadow traveled away."  
"I've been asking around and the best guess is that he's gone somewhere in Europe and won't be coming back either until we forget about it or until the point is moot," Travis Stoll said.  
_

Nico breathed a sigh of relief when he found himself in a sketchy ally in England.  
"Thank the gods for sketchy allies," he muttered under his breath. Just as he did an intimidatingly large man walked into the ally and laughed.  
"An' wut do we 'ave 'ere?" he asked menacingly, "A li'le goth boy? I bet yu even want what's comin' for yu." Nico just smiled.  
"You wouldn't be so free with your threats if you knew to whom you are speaking," Nico replied, after having to run from Annabeth he was itching for a fight, "So long as you're alive all I can do is kill you, but once you're dead well, you're talking to your king. I don't particularly like the way you talk to me, so maybe I'll punish you for it. Not sure what kind of punishment yet, but it will be something fitting," Nico said. The man just looked confused. Then he apparently decided that Nico was stalling so he started undoing his fly. Nico reached into his jacket and pulled out the regular iron dagger he kept for these kinds of situations. He really hated rapists and this one was going to have a hard time raping anyone if he didn't run now. The rapist did the only smart thing he could have, he ran. It was too bad because Nico hadn't actually rid the streets of the rapist, just made him more cautious. Except maybe now the police would pick him up as he had forgotten to close his pants. If they did he would probably admit to attempted rape. That made Nico feel better and he walked out of the ally towards his original destination.


End file.
